<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>insecurities (hanji x female reader! oneshot) by hangezoemama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039667">insecurities (hanji x female reader! oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangezoemama/pseuds/hangezoemama'>hangezoemama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, I'm Sorry Isayama Hajime, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangezoemama/pseuds/hangezoemama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you've been really insecure lately while watching all these animes with unrealistic proportions but hange makes you feel better :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>insecurities (hanji x female reader! oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hanji uses they/them in this story and lowercase intended.<br/>H/T = hair texture<br/>Y/N = your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">{author pov}</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"argh, i hate watching these stupid animes!" you exclaimed, literally on the verge of having a whole breakdown.</p>
<p>"huh baby, what's wrong?" hanji enquired worriedly, looking up from their large book, taking down their glasses and facing their chair to your direction.</p>
<p>you sighed, throwing your phone down onto the blankets. you wanted to cry because your insecurities kept on growing and watching anime with these unrealistic female proportions made you feel like shouting at the top of your lungs.</p>
<p>"it's just that I wish I looked like these anime girls with big boobs and a slim waist and a big butt but my bust size is small, my waist isn't that tiny and I have no ass!" you yelled into your pillows in annoyance.</p>
<p>hanji chuckled, "I'm literally flat, but I don't mind." they said in their husky voice, sitting on the bed next to you.</p>
<p>you got up out of the pillows to say,</p>
<p>"yeah, but it suits you because you're androgynous and your style just fits that criteria but for me, I don't fit it the criteria for being a woman." you wailed, hugging hanji tightly.</p>
<p>"but there is no criteria for being a woman, y/n. you're unique in your own way and I love you and your body no matter how much you degrade it." they said, smiling widely and rubbing your thigh while you held onto them.</p>
<p>you pulled away sniffling, "i love you, you know that?"</p>
<p>"yep, you just told me!" they laughed whole-heartedly while carefully rubbing your tears away with the sleeve of their grey shirt which was now left with a dark patch from the wetness. you knew there was in no one in the whole world that you loved and trusted more than hanji. they were just so valuable to you and always knew how to make you feel better in any situation.</p>
<p>"don't cry okay, we can be insecure together!" they exclaimed, rubbing your bonnet, /H/T hair. feeling better about yourself, you wrapped your arms around hanji's neck which caught them off guard and you began to advance forward, the space between your faces getting smaller. they stared at you and then their eyes flickered down to look at your lips. you smirked as you knew exactly what they want. without hesitation, you closed the gap and connected your lips with the one you love the most. they quickly gave in to the kiss, placing their arms around your waist and kissing you deeper. turned on by this, you quietly moaned.</p>
<p>they suddenly pulled away which made you frown, "huh, what was that?" they asked, looking at you with a grin.</p>
<p>you looked away, embarrassed that such a minor thing got you feeling a type of way.</p>
<p>"not answering me, eh? okay." hanji fully took off their glasses and this time, they went for your neck, kissing and sucking on the skin like it was the tastiest thing they'd ever eaten. taken aback, you tilted your head to give them more access and breathy moans left your lips as hanji knew your neck was your weak spot. they were satisfied with your reaction and so proceeded to pin you onto the bed with your hands above your head.</p>
<p>you couldn't deny the fact that they looked fucking sexy right now, especially without their glasses and their tangled, mahogany-coloured locks coming over their face adding to the look. hanji ran their fingers through their hair while smirking at you. impatient, you grabbed their collar and pulled their lips to yours which turned into a sloppy makeout session that sent shivers down your body and made you both pull away, panting for breath. hanji forcefully took your hands of their collar,</p>
<p>"who said you were in charge baby? relax and let me show you how much i love you."</p>
<p>they began to kiss a trail down your body, occasionally leaving marks. as much as you didn't want to admit it, your body was so sensitive to their touch and it always felt good when they touched you; it was almost addictive and you wanted more. they looked up at you and saw you struggling to take your t-shirt off.</p>
<p>they chuckled, helping you and throwing it onto the ground, "fuck baby, you're so cute." they uttered whilst kissing your lips that were now glistening with saliva. you gasped,</p>
<p>"since when did you swear?!" you enquired with wide-eyes, jokingly putting your hand over your mouth.</p>
<p>"oh, I heard levi say it the other day and it sounded cool, hm, should I stop?" they asked, tilting their head to the side as they were completely oblivious to the joke.</p>
<p>"no, it's fine you sound hot!" you said, wanting to punch something because of how cute they were.</p>
<p>how can they switch from hot to cute so fast?</p>
<p>"oh okay." hanji smiled but then the smile quickly disappeared and they immediately went back to what they were doing. they came back up to repeatedly kiss your breasts that you hated so much and then down to your waist that you also despised. noticing something else you tended to complain about daily, they went back down to your thighs and kissed your little stretchmarks. you were literally about to cry at that very second.</p>
<p>hanji noticed you tearing up and came back up, "I told you not to cry y/n!" they said as they wiped away tears from your soaked cheeks.</p>
<p>"i tried, i really did." you whimpered, hugging hanji again.</p>
<p>they hugged you back, kissing your shoulders, "stop crying, so i can fully show you how large my love is for you," hanji took your face in their hands and kissed your nose over and over again, "well actually, it's a little too big but i'll try!" they said with a small thumbs up. without giving you time to reply, they swiftly unclasped your bra and undid the straps; they took it off you while carefully laying you down. they were so gentle while handling you as if you were a fine piece of china. hanji then took your nipple in their mouth, lapping their tongue around it repetitively. you writhed in pleasure, the feeling being too much to handle while they took your high-pitched moans as a reason to continue. soon, you couldn't take it anymore and pulled hanji's head away.</p>
<p>they took your hand from their head and kissed the top of your hand all the way up to your arm. you were completely unaware that they were capable of doing this. they placed your hand down onto the bed and down to your waist but this time going further.</p>
<p>startled, you flinched as you felt them slowly pulling down your cotton panties. they noticed how tense you became and looked up at you, "are you okay? do you want me to stop? we don't have to continue." they said with a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>you tried to avoid eye contact, "no, i'm fine, it's just that we've never done this before." you murmured while laughing nervously.</p>
<p>they kissed your outer thigh, "it's okay baby, you'll enjoy it, just open up for me."</p>
<p>you hesitantly opened your legs and hanji smirked as she kissed your legs all the way to your inner thigh and then paused.</p>
<p>"stop teasing, just do it!" you moaned, aggravated that they were toying with you already knowing how horny you were.</p>
<p>they obediently nodded and went straight to work on you. a loud and shameful moan rippled from your throat, this abnormal feeling rushing through your body and giving you a type of pleasure you'd never felt before. the sensation of hanji's wet and warm tongue circling your clitoris was enough to send you over the edge right there and then. more lewd moans left your mouth as they continued to eat you out and suck on your wet pussy. you found your hands making their way down to hanji's head and you grabbed a handful on their hair, being careful not to pull too hard. hanji gripped one of your legs and pushed it towards your chest so they could have more access.</p>
<p>"ngh, yeah baby...go harder," you said through breathy moans, massaging their head and rocking your hips back and forth onto their tongue. hanji's arm snaked up to your mouth and you submissively sucked on their fingers one by one, leaving a string of saliva. they took their arm back and found your entrance, pushing a finger inside of you, all while checking your face to see if it hurt you or not.</p>
<p>seeing that you were enjoying it, they added another finger and began to move their slender fingers in and out of you. a wave of pleasure surged through you as they hit a certain spot inside of you.</p>
<p>"yes baby! right there oh my god!" you exclaimed, throwing your head back and arching your back because it felt so good.</p>
<p>"here?" they asked, deliberately hitting that spot again.</p>
<p>"shit! yes, don't stop!" you shouted as your body jolted with pleasure.</p>
<p>hanji chuckled lowly and came back up to you, fingers still deep inside and suddenly quickening up their pace. they used their other hand to grip your face and force you to make eye contact with them.</p>
<p>your eyes rolled to the back of your head, their fingers reaching places you never even discovered yourself. you cried out from being in pure bliss, tears forming in your eyes and your whole body feeling like it was on fire. you knew your climax was close so you started to grind on their fingers.</p>
<p>"look at how your body responds, you wanna cum for me y/n?" they questioned, smirking as they relished in the obscene view in front of them.</p>
<p>"yes please, let me, baby!" you pleaded, tears streaming down your face.</p>
<p>"whatever my baby wants." hanji then did the 'come here' motion with their fingers which caused you to literally scream out and then they went back down to suck on your pussy while finger fucking you. they sucked on your folds whilst playing around with your clit and massaging your legs.</p>
<p>"yes hanji, i'm coming for you ngh!" you came with an ear-splitting shriek that left your vagina throbbing and your body starting to spasm as your cum flowed into their mouth but hanji didn't stop. they gripped tightly onto you while you came but you really couldn't handle it anymore.</p>
<p>"ah, please stop i can't do it anymore hanji!" you begged as you tried to scoot away from them, your body shivering from the overstimulation.</p>
<p>they finally stopped and slid their fingers out which were covered with your fluids and you could visibly see your cum on their tongue. they smirked at you as they got up and were about to put their dripping fingers in their mouth but you grabbed their wrist and put their fingers in your own mouth, sucking their fingers.</p>
<p>they were amused at the sight of you doing this and so they leaned over you and kissed you, the taste of yourself mixing in with their saliva and making your want to go for a round two. you both pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds until the realisation of what you'd just done began to sink in.</p>
<p>feeling shy all of a sudden, hanji dropped down from the bed whilst saying, "well, that was nice, don't you think y/n?" they asked in an upbeat tone to change the mood and then pulling a hairband from their wrist to tie their hair up with as if nothing just happened.</p>
<p>you giggled as you stretched, "i know you're embarrassed, you don't have to pretend." you took your oversized shirt from the floor and put it on without bothering to put your bra or panties back on.</p>
<p>"i am not!" they replied with a flushed face as they took a book from the bookshelf and sat in the chair they were in previously.</p>
<p>you tried to stand up to go them but your legs weren't having any of it. as a result, they gave in and you fell to the floor; you still hadn't recovered from what had just happened.</p>
<p>hanji turned around, startled by the noise,</p>
<p>"I can't walk help," you said, laughing and fake crying at the same time.</p>
<p>hanji helped you up and placed you onto the bed, "was i really that good?" they asked cockily with a sly grin on their face as they stood proudly with their hands on their hips.</p>
<p>"oh, just shut up!" you yelled, slapping their thigh while covering your face from embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>yeah, they were really that good and you could always count on them to make you feel better and remind you that you are loved no matter what things you may view as imperfect on yourself.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>